lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
December 1702 (7)
= La Gloire du Roi - December 1702 = Weather this month *Seasonal freezing. *Heavy rainfall in the Pacific. *Storms in the North Atlantic. *Typhoons in the Pacific! Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Berlin *Count von Salzburg has presented Prince Frederick IV of Prussia with a violin made in Vienna. *Frederick IV has formally given permission to General Bock to take service with another prince, praising him for his utmost compliance to the code of honourable conduct, and citing him as an example for all young Prussians to observe. Lisbon & Oporto *Portugal's most senior navy man, Admiral le Conde de Telostero has openly called for the honour of this kingdom to be upheld by sending expeditions to Goa and Macao! *The sisters of Poor Claras have handed over 20,000 tons of grain to the good people of Portugal, and are also providing substantial financial support to suffering families. *Sister Maria Diaz returned from Spain and went to Oporto where she is helping to run soup kitchens. She was most distressed to see the number of dead there have been from famine in recent weeks. Her own comfort on her journey was assured by Cardinal Portocarrero, who lent her his personal carriage for the trip. Indeed she has retained the carriage, using it to transport sick children to a new orphanage the nuns of her Order are setting up here. Moscow *The Holy Synod of the Orthodox Church is in session in Moscow. Athanasius, Patriarch of Greece has taken his seat here, as has the Abbot of Antim as representative of the Patriarch of Bucharest, and as has the Plenipotentiary of the Patriarchy of Alexandria. Tsar Peter, prior to the session beginning, made this announcement: “The meeting of the second session of the Holy Synod begins this month, and it would have been my wish to honour the importance of this meeting by concentrating fully on it this month. However I feel it important that I make two important announcements first: After a promising opening dialogue with the new administration in Sweden there has been silence. Indeed word has reached Moscow of Sweden moving to a war-footing to counter Russia. The Holy Synod closes at the end of January. If the silence from Stockholm continues to the end of January, might I add on terms that THEY offered, it will be assumed that the Swedish offer was nothing more than a ruse to buy time and an official declaration of war will be made public." "The death of the Duc d’Orleans has come as a great shock to the royal court. France is considered a strong ally and I fear for the implications of the death of someone so close to, and loved by His Most Christian Majesty. Prayers have been said for the departed Duke and our sympathies go to his family. His death appears to be a tragic accident but recent actions by Burma in particular have shown that Moscow is not free from the nefarious activities of third parties. I know there are some nations who do not wish to see a close bond between Russia and France so be assured this death will be fully investigated." Someone called out, 'it was the Swedes!' The Synod then began with the Tsar welcoming the attendees as did the Great Patriarch Stefan. The Tsar said this: “Your attendance here today suggests support for the reforms to be proposed for the better of the Orthodox Church and its future. It is a bold move that will not be supported by all in our faith, so we carry a great responsibility to make it work, and prove its worth. In the years to come the people of the faith will look upon this meeting as a turning point for our faith.” The resultant applause was polite rather than enthusiastic. Great Patriach Stefan then brought the meeting to order by announcing the following points for discussion and ratification; 1. FOR RATIFICATION (not discussion!): That a Holy Synod of the Orthodox faith be established to oversee, discuss and agree on all matters of faith and doctrine as it effects those peoples represented by membership of the Holy Synod. The vote was carried. 2. FOR DISCUSSION AND VOTE : Proposals have been put forward by both the Church of Russia and Alexandria. No other nation/region has presented alternatives. Those present are to vote on the most appropriate; • Russian Proposal : that any Orthodox Church (representing either nation or region) can submit one Great Patriach for membership of the Holy Synod. This membership is not limited, and once approved all peoples of that nation/region submit to the decisions of the Holy Synod. • Alexandrian Proposal : that the Holy Synod be limited to a maximum of five members and that these members should be Constantinople, Moscow, Antioch, Jerusalem and Alexandria. The discussions began with Stefan stating that all present must accept a majority vote on this issue, which opinion was supported by the other representatives except for the Abbot of Antim who firmly stated that the Church of Wallachia would not consider itself so bound and so he would decline to vote. In the event Athanasius, the Patriarch of Greece remarked that since he would be left out of the Synod under the Alexandrian Proposal he preferred that proferred by the Russians. The vote was carried in favour of the Russian Proposal. 3. FOR RATIFICATION (not discussion): That the Holy Synod establish the new role of PRIME PATRIACH. Candidates for the role of Prime Patriach can only come from the Holy Synod, and is appointed by vote by the Holy Synod. The Prime Patriach post is held for life. The motion was carried in favour. 4. FOR DISCUSSION AND VOTE : How does the Holy Synod ensure that the faith is protected and that any reforms, or important decisions are carefully considered and for the better of the faith and its people? Russia is willing to support the financial funding to ensure that due time and consideration is given to proposals. We suggests academies be established, (for example of theology, doctrine and scripture) staffed by leading priests, &c. Any proposals would be first studied by the academies for at least a year before their findings are presented to the Holy Synod, along with recommendations for discussion and vote by the group. Russia will support any other ideas proposed to maintain the integrity of the work of the Holy Synod. Those who spoke saw the wisdom of this, and again the vote was carried in favour. The Synod members celebrated the birth of Our Lord by taking Mass in St. Basil's Cathedral. Jassy *Alms have been handed out as part of traditional Christmas festivities on the orders of the Grand Chancellor of Moldavia. The distribution of alms, albeit to a lesser extent, occurred across Moldavia, while at Jassy the main handing-out was done from the steps of cathedral by the Metropolitan Basil, while at his side Alexandru Racovita watched approvingly. In the other towns the hand-out was done at each town's statue of Mihail Racovita, the Hospdar Prince of Moldavia. Munich *Field Marshal Count Heinrich von Stein has arrived in Munich in the hope of beginning his service in the army of the Electoral Prince of Bavaria. London *A ball has been held at No.7 Park Lane, to which that most gallant fop Msr. Gaspard Ulliel attended with a group of flunkeys. He made it his business to mix well with the other guests, and was often seen leaning in with other conspirators sharing some great secret or other, probably about another guest! In this way it was revealed as the evening wore on that one of the attendees, Mister Grenville de Coursey, had to flee polite society in New York since he was believed to have cavorted by prostitutes! Alas for such lurid gossip about a gentleman who for the evening was the most attentive host! Ignoring the gossipers and tittletattlers Grenville spoke instead of wishing to see trade improved 'between the Company and England'. Alongside this he spoke of his other hope that England would provide military support for the Company, and that in return the Company could provide any equipment England's officers may lack, whatever need that might be. Mister George Purdy was also present, and regaled his hearers with his recent adventures aboard the good ship Caravelle which was taken by the Spanish Navy off the southern tip of Floride, or so he claims. Also attending and of note was Mrs. Cooper, the salon owner, on the arm of a rough looking man who openly boasted of being none other than Calico Jack, who regaled the guests with tales of having once spied for Spain, and how he had sailed with a 100-strong fleet under the King of the Pirates, the ‘mightiest gathering of the brotherhood ever seen’, and that he himself has seen mermaids and sea monsters. He says he actually killed a massive sea snake using a cutlass, just as it loomed large over the ship he was on and threatened to swallow it whole! This meant he was entertaining but he was granted him little credence with the other guests, although he seems to have startled his host, Grenville, when he asked how Mister Charles Whiting was these days? Grenville was astonished that he had heard of him, and explained that this gentlemen is over in Jamaica where he serves as a member of the island's ruling council. The fact that Calico Jack had heard of Mister Whiting gave the erstwhile pirate a renewed believability in the eyes of Grenville. Perhaps then his tales were true after all, however tall the tales appeared to be... Colonel Percival Keene certainly now wonders about this 'dramatic pirate', and urged Calico Jack to be careful with his 'amusements' since he may be taken too seriously and be hung for his troubles. Jack laughed a little nervously upon hearing that. Mister Edward Coldstream, who has made a flying visit to London simply in order to attend this society event, nearly caused a scene of high drama when he took out a sword and some feared he was about to stab Lord Somers with it! Providentially the fears were not well founded, for all he did was reserve the blade to present the handle of the weapon, a Coldstream gentleman's sword, as a gift to His Lordship! Another curious guest of note was Li Longfang from China, who was charm personified and certainly gave the impression that he adores all things English. He presented a bottle of the finest port wine ‘from Spain’, which caused great hilarity since all port wine comes from Portugal, which was seen as ironic in the circumstances of what has happened at Macao! Ambassador Li did not seem to find the inference that the wine was looted funny, and had intended to apologise that it was not a whole case, but since it was an expensive vintage the diplomatic purse was not sufficient for that. However, in the light of the amusement at his expense, he chose not to say this but instead complained about it under his breath, just audibly! Shantung coast *A Chinese army encamped while on the march has been roughly handled by a typhoon which blew in from the sea and caused havoc in the camp! Regensburg *The Archchancellor of the Imperial Diet has brought to a close the current session of that august body. This prevented any further statements or discussion here for the time being. Singapore *The Sultan of Johore, after making Emilian Ukraintsev of Russia wait for a reply, summoned him into his presence and said that he would sell Singapore to his master the Tsar for the sum of 1,000,000 guineas, and for an agreement promising Russia will not attack Johore, and that Russia will defend Johore should the sultanate come under attack for a period of ten years? Shanghai *The Emperor of China arrived in late December to attend the Shantung Tournament finale at Shanghai, and let it be known he did this as mark of honour for Lord Yea in recognition of his flawless success and good fortune in dealing with the barbarians at Macao. Alas his late arrival was on account of being delayed by bad weather en route, which caused the Holder of the Mandate of Heaven to miss the event, which did not please him. *Rain dampened the event, but did not delay it and fortuituously no typhoons struck the immediate vicinity of Shanghai. The finals thus went ahead, and the emerging five winners each received a red silk sash with gold lettering announcing his status as Shantung Tournament Champion, Year of the Horse, in the five respective areas of expertise, together with a cash purse containing 8,000 Qing, a fine horse, and a master crafted traditional weapon of his choice. East Texas *The Caddo Indians have dragged Msr. Sean Lacoste out. He protested that he wanted only to talk of peace to them, but they killed him with a series of merciless blows. Rumour has it that following some bizarre ritual parts of his body were then eaten by his killers in a gruesome and savage manner most horrible to the mind of any right thinking Christian. Kassel & Dresden *Prince Frederick Augustus of Saxony has gone to the city of Kassel to visit Landgraf Charles of Hesse-Kassel. Alas, having no embassy at this court proper protocol must be observed, so the Prince's calling card has been sent to the Landgraf and permission must now be awaited to see if the Prince will be allowed to see His Grace the Landgraf. *Earlier on, while still in Dresden, Prince Frederick Augusts had spent time with some of his palace clerks in the stables grooming a glorious white stallion called 'Sabre'. This magnificent beast went with him to Kassel and is known to be intended as a gift for the Landgraf. Turning to his clerks, brush in hand, he could not resist the opportunity to further their education with the genius of his incredible mind! "Let me tell you my stout bunch of lackeys, Prince Frederick of Prussia will be sorely missed. Never has a nation had such a good friend." He stopped to cough, trying to clear his throat of a large black fly which had at the moment decided to try and take up lodgings there. "Saxony will continue to stand with Prussia as its most firm ally, and any help the new prince or regent needs, they only have to ask Augustus the Strong!" With this cry Augustus reached down and commenced to grip a horseshoe in his mighty arms, and with the veins popping in his head slowly straightened the shoe with a prodiguous show of strength (although at courts across Europe it is widely held that his title 'the strong' rather refers to the prodiguous number of illegitimate children he is rumoured to have sired!). Pretending not to notice the obviously awe-inspired looks from his clerks, who he began to notice were a rather unkempt and smelly bunch, he continued to deliver wisdom. "It appears - my smelly friends - that some from the Holy Roman Empire now consider that Saxony can be attacked with impunity as she is no longer a member of the Empire. Well I say this, that many nations are not members of the Empire, does that mean they are more likely to be attacked? It does really show the Empire and its leaders in Austria for who they really are if by now wanting to be a member it means I have to put up with veiled threats against me." He went red in the face, trying hard to contain his anger. Augustus stood up straight to let his clerks listen to a living genius clearly. "It seems the Empire is saying you must stay a member or else we would like to attack your nation. Does this sound like a free organisation to anyone here? I am glad I have led my nation from the clutches of such a self-serving group of bullies, no matter what it costs me. I will not be cowed into servitude!" His servile clerks clapped the remark subserviently. Augustus gestured to a clerk to come closer, and allowed the honoured fellow to wipe the spittle from his chin. "It also seems like the Empire has a problem with me being entitled a prince. This can easily be solved." He smiled at his adoring servants and boomed out loudly, "I COULD BE CALLED KING INSTEAD!" The clerks were at a loss for words. Augustus however was not, and could not help but think that such a title befitted a man of his greatness much better. "I would also like to make it clear to all of you lazy clerks that I would like you to consider learning Russian!" Their startled faces not looked puzzled. Blank stares greeted this statement as it sank in (it was hardly surprising since Augustus is constantinly used to others not grasping the wonderous picture that lived in his incredible mind). "Because my slow-witted companions Russia is a rising power and a good friend of Saxony. The Don Cossacks and Kalmucks are arguably the greatest irregular cavalry on Earth, and if they are unleashed there can only be one winner." Augustus smiled to himself and had a warm feeling as he thought of the Tsar, a man of great substance and integrity in his opinion. "Learning Russian should us, come the day we stand alongside the mighty bear." Smiling at his befuddled clerks Augustus set out to alleviate any lingering doubts about Austria or its 'bully boys' attacking Saxony with impunity. "We my ugly friends share a treaty with the largest army on Earth. I can see by the vacant expressions you wear that you need a superior mind to inform you who this is;- none other than France!" Beaming smiles broke on their faces! "Yes, France is a true friend of Saxony, she would never allow the Austrian Empire backed by Spain to crush out the embers that burn within Saxony of liberty and freedom! France believes in nations having the autonomy to choose their own course without being bullied by power-mad egomaniacs!" "Anyway I am off soon to take this beautiful white stallion as a gift to my friend Landgraf Charles of Hesse-Kassel, whom I will be visiting shortly." With one last breath Augustus decided he might like to offer a parting thought of brilliance. "We are so glad that the misshappen witch Countess Mary of Ghent has recalled her ambassador. Like me, you faithful clerks must be fed up with him complaining how dimwitted his hag-like ruler is, and how he would so like to belong to a real man's nation and not some effeminate country of no important whatsoever. Good luck ambassador, but you are heading in the wrong direction!" Augustus smiled broadly on seeing the embarrassed stares of his listeners as he led the stallion out of the stables. After he left for Kassel rumours started to fly around Dresden that he is actually made and intent on leading Saxony to disaster! Versailles *Prince Maximillian Emmanuel of Bavaria, accompanied by the Count d'Arco and Countess Donna Maria Monteluci, have been conveyed by carriage to the French royal court at Versailles for the signing of the Treaty of Paris. En route they stopped off in Paris, where a rumour began that the Countess is the mistress of d'Arco and is worried that the King of France will make advances upon 'his' Donna Maria! *While in Paris the Prince of Bavaria paid a visit to Saint-Germain-en-Laye Palace, where James II, the King-in-exile of Great Britain holds court. The Prince proposed a private conversation be had, but before this could be consent to he left for Versailles. Over Christmas entertainment was put on at the Jacobite court to the great pleasure of all who attended, who spoke of a new phoenix rising in the cause of the House of Stuart so no long delayed! *Once at Versailles, Prince Maximillian was pleased to King Louis XIV's company, and he desired to take time to visit the barracks of the Gardes Suisse and Francaises. Alas, once here he learnt that no such barracks exist at Versailles, and indeed no such regiments are on duty here at all. In fact the lack of any soldiers on guard duty came as something of a shock to His Highness the Prince! A Christmas ball was laid on by His Most Christian Majesty, as well as various other festivities for the pleasure of the court and especially his Bavarian guests. Although under no pressure to do so, at least no seen pressure, the Count d'Arco and the Countess of Foix spent a great deal of time in each other's company at these events. Indeed, it became so obvious that the lady excused herself a couple of times from his company, probably in order to avoid tales being told about them both (clearly if this were her objective she has utterly failed in it!). One reason for her inability to escape attention is her sheer beauty for which is becoming justly renowned. It had been hoped that King James II would attend, but as already related His Majesty was occupied with his own entertainments in Paris. In spite of this, King Louis was heard to say that 'France is now taking a keen interest in the Jacobite cause, and is considering the Papal lead, as other nations should.' *Prayers have been said for the soul of the late Duke d'Orleans throughout the month of December, although notably this tragedy did not prevent the seasonal festivities and the royal court has hardly gone into mourning over this loss. At court they are quipping that the Duke was never one to spoil a good party, and would have approved of not being quoted as a reason to become morose! Austro-Silesian border *Prince Frederick, lately abdicated as Frederick III of Prussia-Brandenburg, on a cold December morning rode out to meet with Prince Eugene on the field of honour. Frederick found the camp and advanced to be met. As the Emperor's Champion, Eugene came forward, a diamond-hilted rapier of Toledo steel in his scabbard. Behind him, sitting in an open-topped carriage and watching avidly, was the Holy Roman Emperor and the Empress, while standing beside it was the artist Msr. Nicholas Lancret. The Emperor had in the days before been complaining that it was a bit off for Frederick to have called a duel and then not turned up for it, but although he was late at least he had now arrived. Prince Frederick addressed Prince Eugene as a man of honour and dignity. "You have honoured your nation, your king, yourself and you have honoured me by this act of unselfish bravery. The nation of Austria-Hungary does well to call you prince," he said. "Thank you kind prince," Eugene replied, "but I am a prince of Savoy, not Austria nor Hungary, and stand before you to represent the Emperor, not just a king. Shall we get on with it?" They both turned to face the Emperor's carriage and bowed (actually Frederick bowed twice), and then they bowed to each other before drawing swords, crossing them and in the usual manner both calling out 'en garde!' to indicate each is ready. Then something rather odd happened. While Eugene took up a defensive stance Frederick stepped back slowly, moved his sword to his right and planting both feet wide let his sword slip to the floor. Eugene was astonished, and a little bit annoyed. "Sir, you did that deliberately, pick it up!" Frederick instead advanced a step and standing unarmed before Eugene replied. "My dear prince it is enought that you have placed yourself in harm's way for your king. It would serve no purpose for blood to be spilt this day. Your peole will need your courage in the years to come, and I too have much to offer my own people. I trust you will accept this act as a conclusion to our duel." Looking furious, Eugene nodded curtly. "I accept your submission," he tersely remarked and then stormed off. While doing so he was heard to add, 'that was a farce!' Prince Frederick saluted the retreating Eugene's back in the Prussian fashion and then he also retired, picked up his sword, mounted his horse, doffed his tricorne hat and rode off towards Berlin. Copenhagen *Copenhagen's shipyard lit up the sky as flames leapt up from its timbers and docks. It was utterly ruined overnight by fire, but officers of the Den Kongelige Livgarde were helped by Providence in that a man armed with tinder box and oiled rags was apprehended close to the scene. The miscreant has been thrown into gaol. *Admiral Apraxin was seen down by the port asking after a certian Captain Green of the English Royal Navy, but was informed that no officer of that name has come ashore. Then, with all the appearance of being somewhat irritated (as well as inconvenienced by the debris from the yard fire), who took to a rowing boat of his ship Predestination and went over to inspect the twenty ship of the line at anchor in the roads. He was piped aboard by the Russian crew of one, and learnt that they were still in the Danish naval service for the time being, although it was well known that the ships had been commissioned for service with the Russian Navy. After expressing some exasperation that the hand-over was taking so long, Apraxin addressed the captain and crew from the poop deck, telling them that 'arrayed in this harbour is the start of a new and strong Russian Navy, and destiny demands we become the pride of Russia.' Three cheers for the Tsar were then delivered with great gusto! *King Frederick IV has publicly commended Count Lowzow 'for securing the goods to avoid famine'. "He was funded well but made a big statement of intent and followed this with action," His Majesty said. "No subjects of mine are expendable, we will always stand for the glory of our country." *Chancellor Barnekow has announced that a lavish New Year ball is taking place at Charlottenborg Palace on the first day of January which all the great and the good of the Danish Court are invited to attend. This month the King of Denmark patronised a production at Copenhagen Theatre in which a man remarkably resembling himself was seen leading a party of gallants across a storm-troubled sea to a distant mythical island where a dragon was slain in a heroic fight after which a great treasure was unearthed by our hero! Cape Gris-Nez *A patrolling English sloop has observed four corvettes displaying Jacobite ensigns in the eastern part of the English Channel. By precious happenchance this revelation was relayed to Lord Admiral Nigel Price of the Blue Division, Home Fleet, which had just sailed into these waters from the Baltic Sea. Admiral Price is turn issued orders to Rear- Admiral Huntsman to take his frigates and search for the 'pirates'. Off Cape Gris-Nez his 18 frigates caught sight of four Jacobite corvettes, which with much immediacy turned tail to make good their escape. The English gave chase, many of their vessels putting on extra sail which allowed them to match the pace of the pursued. However, catch the Jacobites they could not, the corvettes finally giving their pursuers the slip during the night after a two-day chase. Bristol *The Right Reverend Dr. Sebastian Crane of the parish of Saint Paul's in Bristol, Fish Ponds, has revealed his horror at having been driven from being a man of independent means to now be in a position of abject poverty. Why? Simply to save Captain Mason, former master of the Starling, who had demanded of him a ransom to save this man's life. Crane, serving his neighbour well, paid the price to have the unfortunate gain his freedom from the vile clutches of the pirate Blackbeard! Dealing with this disagreeable business prevented the vicar from travelling to London to attend to business, and now he is so low on funds that he laments that he cannot even afford the coach fare to make such a journey. Constantinople *Having heard the reason for the desertion of his crew, the Hopsdar Prince Mihail Racovita looked sadder but wiser. “It is our own fault then, for failing to check on the supplies. In which case I will ask – should the deserters be rounded-up again – that mercy is shown to them by the Imperial Justices.” Although he has taken the blame wholly upon his own shoulders he cast a reproachful glance at his private secretary, Rada Lupu, who looks suitably shame-faced. An Ottoman sloop drew up alongside the yacht Molda and insisted on taking those aboard ashore to 'rescue' them from their unmanned craft! So it was that the Prince and his secretary found themselves on terra firme. Prince Mihail was actually happy for this to occur, having decided that he can no longer delay the important diplomatic task on which he is engaged. Having met Ambassador Sturza, the Prince of Moldavia was taken to a sumptuous suite in which he took up lodgings at the Palace of the Divan. Once settled in he accompanied the Grand Vizier and visited the Moldavian officer undergoing training as staff officers at the Imperial Military Academy of Istanbul. They told him that their period of training will end next August. He was then shown the city fortifications, which are just undergoing substantial change. To the main walls are being added a fortress on the landward west side of the city, extending the defences rather than being a separate defence work, and another set of works is in the early stages of construction to defend the entrance to the port anchorage. Word then reached the Hopsdar Prince via a couple of 'Eyes of the Vizier' Sunni clergymen that garrison soldiers have rounded up 32 of the sailors formerly crewing his yacht Molda, who are now being held in custody awaiting his decision of what should be done with them? Molda itself has been safely towed to the quayside by the Ottoman Navy and moored there. *The Grand Vizier hosted a banquet for the Moldavian Prince at the Divan Palace, to which the diplomatic community, Ottoman nobility and high ranking officials were invited and where Turkish specialities were served. A magnificent platter of Turkish Delight (or ‘rahat lokum’) was served towards the end of the evening, with a mixture of pistachio, mint, cinnamon and traditional rosewater. Grand Vizier Amcazade Huseyin explained that ‘rabat lokum’ has been produced since the 15th century. During the evening he applauded the Prince’s loyalty to His Imperial Majesty and his enthusiasm for Imperial policies such as the proposed academies. “Undoubtedly a leading light and obedient servant of the Sultan,” he said of his guest. *The Grand Vizier has requested an audience with Sultan Mustafa Oglu Mehmed II on behalf of himself and the ‘Prince of Wallachia’. Sultan Mustafa sent a reply almost immediately, declaring he would be pleased to see them both. The Hague *The Grand Pensionary of the United Provinces, Anthonie Heinsius has issued a request that anyone desirous of selling works of art will find a willing and interested buyer in the Dutch Republic. He requested that he be notified in particular of paintings for sale so that he can make arrangements for them to be viewed and if appropriate purchased for the art gallery in Amsterdam. Warsaw *Chancellor Noblovsky of Poland is delighted to report that famine has been averted in the Polish Commonwealth! El Escorial *Sergei Cygan, the King of Spain's Minister for Agriculture has announced that merino sheep may not be exported out of Spain except to other Hapsburg lands. He couched it in terms to suggest that such an export of such sheep was banned previously, and that this was a relapsing of restrictions, but in fact previously no ban on the movement of sheep existed (although it is believed that a ban was in force during the 17th century). *Over the Christmas period King Carlos III and Queen Sophia and their viceroys across the Spanish demesnes attended Christmas masses and gave alms to the humble poor. Each also put on events for the nobility, as well as less grand affairs for staff and servants. It was thus made apparent that this Hapsburg monarchy is not centralised like that of the Bourbons in France, and that it respects the local cortez's, nobility and liberties of the same while Carlos rules as Duke of Milan, King of Naples, &c. At the court of El Escorial it has been remarked that if the Portuguese nobles ever decide to accept Carlos III's claim they can expect to keep Portugal separate and independent of Castille. Several nobles are already believed to fancy the job of Viceroy of Portugal, including amongst those vying for the position being the Elector of Bavaria and Msr. Roger Martel, or so it is being said. At the mass attended by the royal family Cardinal Portocarrero offered up prayers for Archbishop Alvarado and for the suffering people of Portugal. Poona *Prince Shrimant Rajaram of the Maharatas has taken to wearing a selection of jewels in his turban, accentuating his wealth amongst Indian princes. Knowne Major Army Movements *The 5th Army of Anatolia has marched into the interior from Sinope. *The army of Prince Guram has left Bhatkal. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *The Holy Roman Emperor Leopold I *Lord Yea Of The Shantung Province Of The Heavenly Celestial Manchu Empire *Cardinal Portocarrero Of The Council Of State, Bishop Of Toledo, King Of Spain’S Treasurer *King Louis XIV Of France, The Sun King *King Thalun Toungoo Of Burma *Captain Edward Teach, ‘Blackbeard’ *Roger Martel Of The Honourable West India Company *Mihail Racovita, Hospdar Prince Of Moldavia Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *While displaying both HWIC and Asante colours, Grand??s Squadron of three cruisers and a liner has ventured to anchor at Accra having passed by at sea the Dutch great frigateKlein Amsterdamn. *Having arrived, Captain Grand of the Heron sent his compliments to Mister Ali Hassan, the Honourable West India Company??s representative ashore. *A Spanish merchant trader carrying a large cargo of grain from Accra to Cadiz has gone missing, probably somewhere in the vicinity of the Canaries. *The Portuguese India Fleet of eight ship of the line, seven cruisers and six transports has sailed to Capetown. *Ice has prevented the Orleans Escort Fleet from setting sail out of Konigsberg. *It also known to be hampering shipping desiring to reach both Konigbserg and Danzig. *The 1st French Logistics Fleet has set sail from Ndar, and the 2nd Fleet from Martinique. *In Jamaican waters off the north of the island an English frigate observed two Spanish sloops sailing away from the vicinity of Mondego Bay, while eight days later another English frigate observed ten Spanish frigates briefly appear in these same northern waters before heading back out to sea. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Bavaria to France, Countess Donna Maria Monteluci. *The Austrian embassy to Dresden has been closed by the Austrians themselves. Trade Missions Opened *By the Honourable West India Company in Santo Domingo, Martinique, Las Palmas, and Oran. *By Poland in Naples. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 7